


Merlin's Hands

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes Merlin's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Merlin_. This piece of fiction was written for fun and not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Lame title is lame. This is also a shameless PWP drabble, but I didn't want to go one week without posting anything.

Arthur loved Merlin's hands. 

Merlin's hands were magic. As much as Arthur loved touching himself thinking of being with Merlin, he would rather, it were Merlin touching him. 

Being pushed against the shower wall as Merlin's hands stroked him and would grind their erections together. 

Arthur loved his own hands when they were in Merlin's hair and his cock in Merlin's mouth at the brink of orgasm. He would look down at Merlin right before he'd climax and Merlin would look up at him; his eyes glowing. 

Arthur often thought that Merlin's hands were magic, but he knew, he knew that Merlin was magic himself.


End file.
